This application claims priority to Korean Application Nos. 2000-29570 and 2001-17376, filed May 31, 2000 and Apr. 2, 2001, respectively, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods for forming metal wiring layers and interconnects in semiconductor devices and interconnects formed thereby.
Metal wiring layers are required for fabricating semiconductor devices on semiconductor substrates. Since metal wiring layers transmit electrical signals, they are required to have low electrical resistance and high reliability and be economical. To meet these demands, aluminum layers have been used as metal wiring layers.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the width and thickness of aluminum metal wiring layers and the size of contact holes decrease. As a result, the aspect ratio of a contact hole typically increases, and thus a technique of completely filling a high aspect ratio contact hole with an aluminum layer is considered important. Until now, blanket aluminum-chemical vapor deposition (Al-CVD) and selective Al-CVD have been proposed. However, in the case of using blanket Al-CVD, when aluminum is deposited beyond a predetermined thickness, it may show abnormal material characteristics. As a result, the roughness of a wafer surface may be deteriorated, and the entrance of a small-sized contact hole may become blocked by the aluminum such that the contact hole is not completely buried. On the other hand, the application of selective Al-CVD is typically restricted to a particular region, such as a via. In addition, in a case where a barrier metal layer is interposed between an aluminum layer and a source/drain region, it may be difficult to selectively form a metal wiring layer in a contact hole using selective Al-CVD.
To overcome these problems, preferential metal deposition (PMD) has been proposed. In PMD, a barrier metal layer is deposited, and an anti-nucleation layer is formed on the top surface of an interlayer dielectric layer pattern so that a metal wiring layer is selectively deposited on a desired region. However, as shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional PMD process, when a barrier metal layer 4 is positioned at the sidewalls and bottom of a contact hole 3 within an interlayer dielectric layer pattern 2 formed on the substrate 1, anti-nucleation layers 5a and 5b are formed on the barrier metal layer by physical vapor deposition. Accordingly, the thickness and position of the anti-nucleation layers 5a and 5b may vary depending on the shape and size of the contact hole 3.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional PMD process, the anti-nucleation layer 5a is formed on the bottom surface of the contact hole 3, and thus a problem may arise because the contact resistance typically increases since the resistance of the anti-nucleation layer 5a is typically greater than the resistance of the barrier metal layer 4. Also, as shown in FIG. 1, the anti-nucleation layer 5b is formed at the upper part of the sidewalls of the contact hole 3. Accordingly, after the formation of the anti-nucleation layers 5a and 5b, an aluminum liner layer 7 typically cannot be uniformly formed at the sidewalls and bottom of the contact hole 3. As a result, in a case where an aluminum metal layer 9 is formed by physical or chemical vapor deposition so as to bury the contact hole, the contact hole 3 may not be completely filled with the aluminum metal layer 9, and a void may occur in the contact hole 3 because the aluminum liner layer 7 is not uniformly formed.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an interlayer dielectric layer pattern having a contact hole therein is formed on a semiconductor substrate. A barrier metal layer is formed at the sidewalls and bottom of the contact hole and on the interlayer dielectric layer pattern. A metal seed layer is formed so as to overhang an entrance of the contact hole and make an entrance width of the contact hole smaller than a bottom width of the contact hole. An anti-nucleation layer is formed on the metal seed layer. A metal liner layer is formed on the exposed portions of the metal seed layer and the barrier metal layer where the anti-nucleation layer was not deposited. A metal layer is formed on the surface of the semiconductor substrate on which the metal liner layer and the anti-nucleation layer are formed. A metal wiring layer may be formed by reflowing the metal layer so as to fill the contact hole. The barrier metal layer and the metal seed layer may be formed of a titanium nitride layer. The anti-nucleation layer may be formed of a metal oxide, such as aluminum oxide. The anti-nucleation layer may be formed by depositing an easily oxidizing metal layer on the metal seed layer formed on the top surface of the interlayer dielectric layer pattern and then oxidizing the metal layer. The metal liner layer may be formed by chemical vapor deposition. The metal liner is deposited so as not to block an upper part of the contact hole. The metal liner layer and the metal layer may be formed of aluminum.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a metal interconnect may be formed on a semiconductor substrate by forming an electrically insulating layer having a contact hole therein, on the substrate and then forming an electrically conductive seed layer that extends on a sidewall of the contact hole and on a portion of an upper surface of the electrically insulating layer extending adjacent the contact hole. The seed layer is formed to be sufficiently thick along an upper portion of the sidewall and sufficiently thin along a lower portion of the sidewall that an upper portion of the contact hole is partially constricted by the electrically conductive seed layer and a constricted contact hole is thereby defined. An anti-nucleation layer is also formed on a portion of the electrically conductive seed layer that extends outside the constricted contact hole. Here, the constricted contact hole is used as a xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d to inhibit formation of the anti-nucleation layer adjacent a bottom of the constricted contact hole. A metal liner is then formed on a portion of the electrically conductive seed layer that defines a sidewall of the constricted contact hole. Following formation of the metal liner, a metal interconnect layer is reflowed into the constricted contact hole.
According to a preferred aspect of this embodiment, the step of forming an anti-nucleation layer preferably comprises the steps of depositing an oxidizable metal layer on a portion of the electrically conductive seed layer that extends outside the constricted contact hole. Here, the constricted contact hole is used as a mask to at least inhibit deposition of the oxidizable metal layer adjacent a bottom of the constricted contact hole. Next, the oxidizable metal layer is converted into the anti-nucleation layer by exposing the oxidizable metal layer to an oxygen-containing ambient. The oxidizable metal layer and the metal liner may be the same material (e.g., aluminum or an aluminum alloy, etc.). The metal liner and the metal interconnect layer may also be the same material.
The step of forming an electrically conductive seed layer may also be preceded by the step of forming a barrier metal layer that contacts the sidewall of the contact hole and the portion of an upper surface of the electrically insulating layer extending adjacent the contact hole. The electrically conductive seed layer and the barrier metal layer are preferably the same material (e.g., a refractory metal such as titanium nitride). According to another preferred aspect of this embodiment, the step of forming a barrier metal layer may comprise depositing the barrier metal layer using a first ratio of first and second source gases and the step of forming an electrically conductive seed layer may comprise depositing the electrically conductive seed layer using a second ratio of the first and second source gases. The first and second ratios are designed so that a step coverage of the barrier metal layer is greater than a step coverage of the electrically conductive seed layer. In particular, the first source gas may comprise titanium and the first ratio is preferably greater than about four times the second ratio and, more preferably, the first ratio is about eight (8) times greater than the second ratio. The first and second source gases may comprise titanium chloride and ammonia, respectively.
Metal interconnects according to additional embodiments of the present invention include a semiconductor substrate and an electrically insulating layer having a contact hole therein, on the substrate. An electrically conductive seed layer extends on a sidewall of the contact hole and on a portion of an upper surface of the electrically insulating layer extending adjacent the contact hole. The seed layer is sufficiently thick along an upper portion of the sidewall and sufficiently thin along a lower portion of the sidewall that an upper portion of the contact hole is partially constricted by the electrically conductive seed layer and a constricted contact hole is thereby defined. An anti-nucleation layer (e.g., metal oxide layer) extends on a portion of the electrically conductive seed layer extending outside the constricted contact hole, but preferably not on a bottom of the constricted contact hole. A metal liner extends on a portion of the electrically conductive seed layer that defines a sidewall of the constricted contact hole and a metal interconnect layer extends into the constricted contact hole and electrically contacts the metal liner on the inside of the constricted contact hole and contacts the anti-nucleation layer on the outside of the constricted contact hole. According to a preferred aspect of this embodiment, the step coverage characteristics of the barrier metal layer are greater than step coverage characteristics of the electrically conductive seed layer.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a method of forming a metal interconnect comprises forming an electrically insulating layer having a contact hole therein, on a substrate, and then depositing an electrically conductive barrier metal layer along a sidewall and bottom of the contact hole and on an upper surface of the electrically insulating layer. This step is performed using a first composite gas having a first composition that provides a first degree of step coverage to the barrier metal layer. Next, an electrically conductive seed layer is deposited that extends on the barrier metal layer and in the contact hole. This step is performed using a second composite gas having a second composition that provides a second degree of step coverage to the seed layer that is less than the first degree of step coverage and causes the seed layer to overhang the contact hole. An anti-nucleation layer is then formed on a portion of the seed layer extending outside the contact hole. The formation of the anti-nucleation layer is followed by the step of forming a metal liner on a portion of the seed layer extending within the contact hole. A metal interconnect layer is then reflowed into the contact hole.